


The Alcove

by daxcat79



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxcat79/pseuds/daxcat79
Summary: What if Kylo Ren had chosen to run off with the Resistance?





	The Alcove

**Author's Note:**

> I got an ask on my Tumblr and got inspired to write a little fix!it fic for a fluffier ending to The Last Jedi

The First Order was stronger than ever, but at least he’d made them hurt. Snoke was dead. Gone from his head, and the numb ache behind his eyes was finally fading; like waking up from a disquieting dream. General Hux had immediately taken command, swearing his revenge with red-faced fury. In the chaos of losing their Supreme Leader, it was Kylo Ren that ensured escape for the Resistance… at Rey’s urging. He could not deny her. Not after everything they’d shared.

Eyes had narrowed wearily all around him the moment he came onboard. They kept their distance in the small rust bucket that used to belong to his father. He may have saved their lives and earned sanctuary on this vessel, but earning their trust was probably next to impossible. He didn’t blame them. They were right to hate him. Kylo didn’t exactly trust them either. Even his mother seemed to struggle with whether to pull him close or send him away. She’d been overcome with emotion, and he’d retreated for his own sanity’s sake.

Most were already suffering the effects of exhaustion. Sleep claimed them one by one. Some slept on the floor or on old cargo that had never been delivered. Out of respect Leia Organa was given crew quarters. With so little space left to find solitude, Kylo was forced into the circuitry bay. It was a small alcove where he’d often tucked himself away as a child. A safe space when he was feeling too much and just needed to hide.

Kylo’s legs stretched out before him, with his back resting against the durasteel wall. He’d grown quite enormous since last visiting this little alcove, but at least it was a quiet place. He needed time to absorb what he’d just done. Running off with the enemy had never been part of the plan. His mind raced, and he was just barely fighting back the panic, as he scrambled to make sense of this day.

“There you are.” Kylo’s head snapped up as Rey stood by the door, slipping inside with a shy smile. She tucked the hair behind her ears and slowly filled the remaining space on the floor, stretching out her legs beside him. “This must be so difficult being here.”

He swallowed thickly, his eyes lowering to the floor, never quite sure how to express himself around her. “I hate this ship,” he admitted, quietly… almost ashamed. An absolute hunk of junk… yet it’d been his father’s most prized possession. All little Ben Solo remembered was it’d been the ship that took his father away.

Rey’s head rested against the wall behind her as she stared up at him. She seemed to be studying him. He turned to hold her gaze, taking great pleasure in watching her flush. She didn’t turn away though, and he noticed her eyes drift to his lips once or twice. “You saved everyone, Ben. You killed your Master and you fought the First Order for us.”

“For you,” he corrected. She ought not to think so highly of his actions. They were purely selfish. The Monster was not so easily defeated. There was a part of him that felt like he’d just abandoned everything that had ever mattered. Ultimate power within his grasp. The chance to end everything… the Jedi and the Sith… this pathetic Resistance and the First Order. Kill his past and start fresh. Bring peace and order to this barbaric galaxy. He’d let it all go so quickly… for her. 

“Even so,” she insisted. Rey looked down as her hand reached out, sliding along his arm and resting over his linked hands. The urge to remove his gloves was strong, but he resisted the temptation. “Thank you, Ben.”

-

He wasn’t quite sure who’d fallen asleep first. They’d spent most of the night talking. Rey was still struggling with the reality of what’d happened to her as a child. Being abandoned in such a heartless fashion had left her feeling numb. She wasn’t alone, though. Rey knew that now. He’d proven it to her today by making this sacrifice. A warm light replaced the cold inside his chest, and now he was almost certain it was the Bond they shared.

Kylo took a deep breath, overwhelmed by the smell of the sea and strange minerals from Crait. Rey had fallen asleep on his shoulder, slumped against him in a position that couldn’t be comfortable. His lips curled in a faint smile as he watched her sleep. The others on this ship may not trust him, but she obviously did or she never would have come for him. 

The warmth of her body against him thawed even the darkest corners of his soul. He found himself tugging off his leather gloves as he reached up to trace the soft planes of her jaw. His thumb grazed her bottom lip and he almost gasped at the sensation. This creature… so beautiful, more important than he could fathom. The Force whispered promises of something beyond all the suffering he’d endured.

Yet, was this really what she would want? He couldn’t possibly support the Resistance when he didn’t believe in their cause. His loyalties lied with her. Would she be upset with him if he told her how he felt? Would she forgive him for turning his back on the war he’d so passionately supported? He feared her anger. Certain she’d eventually reject him. He couldn’t be Ben Solo again. Her vision had to be wrong. He’d seen something too… and he ached for the possibilities he’d felt when they touched.

Kylo lowered his hand from her face and closed his eyes once more. He could only hope when morning came… he wouldn’t be left on his own.

-

When his eyes fluttered open he was met with hazel eyes, darkened by pupils blow wide. He stilled immediately, worried she might be upset, but her eyes were drifting to his lips once again. “Rey,” he whispered, softly. So confused by what she was doing here. “What is it that you want from me?”

The tension between them sizzled as he waited for her answer. She was biting at her bottom lip, looking so uncertain in those moments, but he knew better. Her mind was made up, but she feared speaking it out loud. He saw her conflict like a mirror, and his stomach twisted into knots.

“Say it… say it,” he urged, far too impatient for his own good. A family trait. “Rey… say it.”

Breath left his lungs as she tugged him down and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. It wasn’t what he’d expected, but he’d be a fool to reject this gift. Kylo twisted towards her and cupped her jaw as if it were made of glass. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, tugging at his scalp roughly, and he felt his vision swirl until he was forced to close his eyes.

Her kiss was deep, unpracticed, though he knew he was no better. Perhaps neither of them had ever truly done this before. It didn’t matter. It felt like bliss. The terrifying nightmare faded away, replaced by a dream he could readily get lost in. Her mouth opened slowly, deepening their kiss. Her tongue slipped through, just as he opened for her, to duel along with his.

They broke away for air, panting and buzzed. He was drunk on her taste, unbalanced, and yet astonishingly serene. Their breathes mingled, still holding onto each other, as if the Force itself were refusing to allow them to pull away. “I want that,” she whispered, her voice suddenly sounded so rough.

Kylo’s lips grazed hers, not quite a kiss. “I can give you that,” he assured her. “I can definitely give you that.”

Rey smiled as her lips drew him in once more. How could he ever refuse her? Truly this little alcove was the only place on this ship in which he’d ever have any fond memories….

The End


End file.
